


Surely You Haven't Read Them All

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phèdre wishes new reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely You Haven't Read Them All

I must have walked the long walls of shelves half a dozen times, selecting one only to put it back before Joscelin noted my preoccupation with finding the correct manuscript or scroll.

"Phèdre?" he inquired, calmly as was ever his wont. A man of few words most of the time, my Joscelin did know how to convey meaning in every syllable he uttered.

"There is nothing here for me to read," I announced, wicked intent in my eyes as I turned to face him fully.

"You can't have read them all," he countered, but I could tell he was finding the thrust of my meaning to hold appeal. Our home was a lovely place, and we both found peace here, but there were reasons to seek less peace on occasion, reasons bound up in our souls and hearts that drove us to be dynamic beings of change. Even Joscelin, for all his muttered imprecations against the adventures we had found, felt that much.

"Perhaps not," I toyed. "But none call to me now."

He gave a melodramatic sigh, playing up to my sense of theatrics. Never let it be said that a Cassiline cannot learn to humor a woman in her whims. "I suppose I'll have to see to rousting the boys, and procuring travel arrangements, then, to satiate this thirst of printed words."

"It will do Imri good to see the City again," I mused before flowing to him and kissing him softly. He used just that tiny bit of firm pressure that marked his strength to return it, and I drew back with an addendum to the planning. "Though, morning is soon enough, my Cassiline." I laced my hand in his, and he rose, setting aside his own reading material to follow me to our chambers.

"So it will be," he answered.


End file.
